


Sleep

by starryuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, It's literally 4:15am, M/M, Viktor with a K, When i say it's bad it's bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryuri/pseuds/starryuri
Summary: Sometimes it took some persuasion to get Yuuri to sleep.





	Sleep

"Yuuri?" Asked Viktor, already bundled up in the soft blankets of their bedding, ready to be lulled to sleep by the warmth and the faint scent of his fiance. 

Yuuri let out a soft "hmmm?" in reply, continuing to scroll through the latest news. 

"Yuuri~! Come to bed!" Viktor whined, wanting to feel the comforting embrace of the one he loved. When Yuuri didn't move even slightly, he grew curious. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just reading the news." Yuuri said simply, trying his hardest to keep his eyes open. 

"Yuuri," Viktor said strictly though his voice also contained concern. "It's late, you must be tired. Come to bed."

Yuuri tried his hardest to make Viktor allow him to stay up. "I'm not tired." He denied, though not a second later a yawn fell from his lips. "Okay maybe I am..." He whispered, before crawling into bed beside his significant other, Viktor immediately taking him into his arms.

"I love you, Yuuri..." Viktor whispered lovingly, placing a soft kiss onto Yuuri's forehead. "Now sleep..."

"But I want to talk to you some more." He resisted.

"No, Yuuri," Viktor uttered gently. "It's late. Sleep..."

Yuuri's eyes slid closed listening to the beautiful voice of Viktor's, and he quickly fell asleep due to the warmth his fiance gave him.

Viktor smiled down at Yuuri, admiring how his eyelashes fluttered slightly, how his hair fell onto his forehead, how his lips opened slightly... How he was the most breathtaking being Viktor had ever seen. 

He continued to think about Yuuri. How much he loved him. How much he never wanted to let him go. How much he couldn't wait to marry him.

These thoughts didn't cease. Not until Viktor's eyes slowly closed, and he had fallen into a peaceful sleep where he was greeted by pure happiness and the one he loved.


End file.
